


Hurt and Comfort (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Series: The Misadventures of SnEd and PengWald [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Au. Oswald is hurt and Ed comforts him





	Hurt and Comfort (Fanart)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNGNC0GNcGqfcGCK5rOpDJ_suWbUqSQjRzUf7zd33xSuT_9wKiSqk-llOfx4HkFig?key=ZmN2SDdtWWVMNnNyTWYwNmFWeW4tN0tvTVVJam9B&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
